


Hit Restart For Me! - KuroKen Fanfiction

by Strawberry_passion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mature shit ig, Random tags ig, Terminal Illnesses, end me, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_passion/pseuds/Strawberry_passion
Summary: Graduated from Nekoma's high school, Kozume Kenma is free from the burden that was his social life; and above all, free from volleyball. Now several years ahead and determined to put his life on track, he heads abroad to run away from his own chains, but runs into Kuroo Tetsurou - who makes him wish he never hit restart.-----------Please note this book is fan-made and I own nothing but the plot. This does NOT follow the canon time-skip, so please be wary of that, thank you!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Hit Restart For Me! - KuroKen Fanfiction

A line of cherry blossoms, each welcoming another into their home.

"Kuroo?" Kenma called out, his eyes looking up from the gaming console embedded in his scrubbed hands. "Do cherry blossoms only bloom once a year?"

A petal landing on the dull shade of Kuroo's hair, begging for attention.

"What? Yeah, I think so. Why?" His response was nothing short of dishonest, yet his smooth-voice shoved its way through Kenma's brain; forcing him to listen and believe it.

"They really do wait for us, then. They only bloom when we're together, no matter how late." Kenma's scowl shifted into a gentle smile, his chapped lips curling at the tips.

"For once you're being unreasonable." Kuroo cackled.

"Unreasonable isn't the same as being happy, dumbass." Kenma pouted, refusing to believe that he was being stupid. He should've shut up; he royally fucked up this time.

A line of cherry blossoms.

Doomed to become painful, cruel memories.

────────── · · · · ✦

Kozume Kenma hated the cherry blossom sighting he'd went to with Kuroo 5 years ago, yet for some reason, it seemed to pop-up right at the most obscure moments in time. Currently, his feet were taking him somewhere he didn't even know. The streets were empty, and his body carefully swayed as each heel of his slammed against the concrete; desperate to move.

"Hey, Kenma." Shoyo's voice echoed throughout the phone that was barely hovering next to his ear, slapping him out of his daze.

"What?" 

"Do you ever miss Kuroo? Especially now that you're in Poland?"

"Not really." Kenma's voice lowered. He subconciously grasped his phone harsher. Liar.

"Liar." Shoyo's smile could be felt through the speakers; Kenma knew he was happy enough to call him what he believed himself. But honestly, Shoyo'd be lucky to hear him admit it.

"No. I came here to run away from him, not to miss him."

"What are you scared of?" 

────────── · · · · ✦

And just like that, Kenma's biggest, irrational fear showed up. Raven hair, longer but still spikey; each strand pricking the air, breaking the shape. Dull, careless eyes that were kinder than anybody else's. Kuroo Testurou. Standing there, obnoxiously.

Why was he relieved, then?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this is slightly short, this is only the prologue so I wanted to give a good idea of what the story'll be like! This should be the only incredibly short chapter, so don't worry, and I hope it was alright! Thanks for reading!


End file.
